


From the Dark, I missed you.

by indecisivemess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a soft boi, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, If you take into consideration yknow, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Sides VS Dark Sides, Love Bites, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Pining, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivemess/pseuds/indecisivemess
Summary: Remus popping up more often as of late was one of Virgil's most annoying problems, side by side with his insomnia. You could even say he was probably the cause of it, to some extent, but the anxious side preferred not to think about it too much. It was bad enough that the the duke had been following him around, and he really thought ignoring him would do the trick.Turns out he had other plans in mind.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	From the Dark, I missed you.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk whats my sudden obsession with writing smut, but I found the song "Good girls bad guys" from Falling in Reverse through a tiktok and my brain decided that i definitely should make something based off of that. It's very loosely based off of it but yea. Also, half way through I thought, hey how funny would it be if Remus was accidentally soft sometimes, just like roman is accidentally very inappropriate, but I feel like i just got him off character so be warned.

Remus was beyond ecstatic, you could say. Double Dee had finally let him come into the picture, and with the amazing work their little spider was already doing, nagging away at Thomas’s mental stability, it only allowed for his presence in the Mind Scape to grow, grow like a beautiful bush with thousands of prickly thorns.

Just seeing his juicy little ass trapped in those thigh pants was enough to get him through the day.

The emo tried his best to hide it under that curious patched up hoodie, but it would peek out sometimes, and Remus _obviously_ had to stare at it. The harmless storm cloud wouldn’t even be able to tell that he was around most of the time, or if he did, he simply chose to ignore him, and that was honestly just all the more thrilling.

Through all the horniness, however, the dark side did miss Virgil. A whole lot, in fact. He joked around and blatantly lied to Deceit about his motives involving his rough treatment towards the Light sides, but surely he had caught up by now. Remus wasn’t exactly hiding it, either.

He’d catch himself sighing sometimes, daydreaming about the days Virgil would still be on their side, but it was just different now. Not that the burning hatred and the insults affected him, but Anxiety used to be different. A hell of a lot different. And with a few months of eating marshmallows and poorly scaring the others, he had chosen them instead. He had chosen his idiotic brother, Mister thesaurus and Daddy over him. And that one did hurt.

Despite it all, the duke still wanted to be close to him. Even if Virgil hated him now, any kind of attention was still attention, at the end of the day. Just being able to see him from time to time was good enough.

\- Okay, I’m tired of this – the emo grumbled under his breath, turning around to face Remus, who had chosen to hide on top of the fridge today, for some reason. – Why the fuck do you keep spying on me?

The dark Creativity widened his eyes before his crazed smile tugged at his lips. Outside of videos, this was perhaps the first time Virgil had directly talked to him, and that send shivers running through his body, genuine happiness shining past his lashes. By the way V reacted, he definitely had noticed it too.

\- I’m not spying on you, Virgin – Remus grinned before crawling to the edge of the fridge, and instead of gravity doing its thing, the dark side simply kept moving on his hands and knees along the doors until he reached the floor.

Virgil would most likely have been creeped out if he wasn’t, unfortunately, so used to seeing him doing something weird like that, so he didn’t even bat an eye, simply taking a small step backwards, pretending to be disgusted by the whole demeanor. It _was_ weird that Remus’s unphased smile faltered for a split second, but Anxiety tried not to focus too much on that, repeating over and over in his head that he didn’t care about the other’s wellbeing.

\- What are you doing then? – Virgil spat in his direction, hands curling up inside of his pockets. – I’m not stupid. I know that you hide behind corners and inside of shadows as soon as I leave my room.

\- ...Oops, you caught me.

Virgil had never expected a sincere apology, but he hadn’t predicted such a straight forward confession either. He had felt watched, like there were eyes on him at all times, but c’mon, he’s Anxiety. That just happened sometimes. He had simply considered that it could have been Remus because his senses usually got more heightened when that weirdo was around, but his words had been a shot in the dark, more or less. The fact that the dark side admitted it so easily only made his nerve ends freak out, that sharply cold tingling sensation already crawling down his arms.

The only thing keeping him from snapping were his blunt nails steadily sinking into his palms.

\- I’m gonna ask again then – the emo forced out, glaring in Remus’s direction. – Why are you spying on me?

Now that he so desperately wanted an answer, the dark side had decided to keep quiet instead, and Virgil did his best to hide his emotions, but he knew he was failing miserably.

\- Remus-

\- Because you’re hot, emo nightmare!

He sounded way more excited than he should be, by all means, and his enthusiasm only seemed to grow as Virgil’s eyes snapped up towards his face at the nickname. His little spider was smart, so of course he’d remember most of Roman’s poor attempts at charming courtship, but he hadn’t blatantly copied him for no reason. Remus could tell that the anxious side was crumbling, maybe on the verge of an anxiety attack, and shock was usually the best way to cut him out of it. The way he kept staring at him was proof enough of that.

\- Uh, no, I’m not-

\- That ass of yours tells me otherwise~

It was vanilla, easy flirting, simple words that fell effortlessly from his lips. Janus brushed him off every time, rolling his eyes or merely flirting back, and Remus always got giddy, without a fail. Anyone that watched them would think they were crazy, with the back and forth of weirdly sexy threats, decorated with warm smiles. You could say the duke was less than prepared to have a blush as an answer this time around.

The way the heat pushed through the white foundation was rebellious and impressive, like fresh blood accidentally spilled over white roses, and Remus felt his mouth gapping at the sight, suddenly assaulted with the urge to hold him closer.

Virgil was clearly trying to think of a way to reply, or maybe run away from the situation, if his tightly locked shoulders were anything to go by, but he struggled to do much of anything besides averting his gaze and shifting from side to side for a couple of seconds.

\- That’s the only reason you are following me? Because... of my ass?

He sounded embarrassed, which was adorable, but there was something else there. Not anxiety or bitter anger like Remus was expecting. It was warm and soothing, bubbling on the sound of laughter that the dark Creativity couldn’t contain.

\- Of course not! – he took a step closer, watching as the anxious side failed to step away in time. – I miss you, little spider.

And despite being 3 am, despite the previously exhausting side effects of insomnia ripping him out of his bed, and the anxiety chilling his bones, Virgil felt like he was being bathed by the morning sun that would sometimes sneak in through the window just behind Remus. The way he had said those words could have easily been mocking. It was almost their second nature as dark sides. But instead, it had been calm and gentle, heavy with emotion, like Remus had predicted his reaction, like he knew that he could easily influence him if he just used that same voice he used to throw his way every time they were alone.

The warmth didn’t last for long, though, once he realized that Remus could be doing this to manipulate him. The bastard hanged around Deceit most of the time, and it was very clear that he had been picking up on some of his mannerisms and techniques, if his most recent appearances were anything to go by. Reminiscing about the past was the oldest trick in the book.

\- Sure you do – Virgil replied, voice suddenly so full of venom, and that genuinely seemed to surprise the duke this time, his smile slipping and not returning right away.

Anxiety almost felt bad for him, weren’t for his mind quickly reminded him that they weren’t friends. That they had never been friends in the first place. Creativity had tried, but everyone knew just how much he sucked, with all the moral guilt slipped in every other sentence and religious trauma suddenly thrown at your face, his every word a weapon he could stab in you while he played with his daggers. He very clearly hadn’t changed.

When the silence dragged out for longer than Virgil had predicted, the squeeze of his heart nudged him to look Remus’s way. He refused to admit he felt guilty, because the dark side didn’t deserve his sympathy after everything he had put him through, but he really didn’t want to come out as the asshole in this story, if he could avoid it.

Before his eyes could focus on the other, however, the dark side sighed dramatically, clapping his hands and shifting his weight to only focus on one foot, and those crazed pupils looked at him with such gentleness that it stole his breath away.

\- I get why you don’t believe me. But that’s okay – he smiled then, and the similarities it had with Roman’s genuine soft grins froze Virgil in place. – I can always try some other night.

His tone had changed to something fleeting, like an unsaid goodbye, and scared that he would sink out if he so much as blinked, Virgil urgently stepped closer, grabbing at his right arm a bit more roughly than he had wished for. Predicting that all Hell would be set loose, knowing how unpredictable Remus could be at times, the last thing he had anticipated was that he would seemingly get shy over the touch, stuck between staring at Virgil or at the hand still grabbing him.

Not knowing at else to do, and feeling himself quickly slipping into his laidback, uncaring persona, the emo slowly let go of Remus, avoiding his eyes as he hid his hand back in his pocket. He was almost too good at hiding how he truly felt.

\- Come into my room. To prove that you really do miss me.

In his mind, it posed as a show of trust. Despite his room having the ability to turn against him too, it was also the place in the whole Mind Palace where his powers were the strongest. Maybe that was why the dark sides had never tried to sneak up on him after he betrayed them, since he had never blocked their pathways into the room, but that’s besides the point. If Remus really did miss him, he was going to accept his offer. It sounded fair, to bring an enemy with underlying unknown intentions into a space where he was at a disadvantage, just in case.

That moment of shyness from earlier seemed to disintegrate into the thin air, the offer sparking a mischievous glint in his eyes, and then he was stepping closer, sharp smirk cutting across his face.

\- Wow, Virge, never thought that you’d be so bold. You want a piece of this?

The fast shift of tone was enough to disorient the emo, or at least, confuse him for long enough for Remus to be able to reach across and lightly touch his chest, simply letting his hand linger as it slowly moved downwards.

The blush bloomed across his cheeks before his mind could really kick in. His whole body suddenly felt hot, starting at his neck and rapidly spreading to encompass every inch that those dirty fingertips had touched. For once in his life, the sensation of the hoodie around his shoulders felt overwhelming, and he couldn’t help but imagine how it would be like to be stripped of it by the person in front of him, desperately and roughly, as Remus chuckled seductively before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips-

\- Get out of my head! – he growled louder than necessary, grabbing at his hair as he made sure the dark side was at arms distance, angry eyes pining his enemy in place.

Even though he did share the same fantasies as the ones running through Virgil’s mind, the thought replaying over and over in his head had not been put there by the duke, no matter how much he wanted that. Yes, that was his job, but he was trying to gain Anxiety’s trust again! That would have been a stupid move, even for him. It put him almost at a disadvantage, knowing that any justification he offered would not be perceived as anything but an excuse, but Remus supposed he simply had to roll with it.

\- Sorryyyy, my fantasies slipped from me – he offered with an easy chuckle, frowning the tiniest bit once Virgil seemed to grow more red. – But anyways, you were talking about your room?

Now that that sort of image was running through his mind, the anxious side almost regretted not having thought twice about the implications behind his words, but he was secretly too stubborn to back away, wondering what kind of person he would be if he did such a thing. The tips of his fingers were already cold from nervousness and regret alone, but he nodded anyways, checking him out of the corner of his eye.

\- Let’s go before I choke you to death.

\- Oh, kinky!

Virgil tried his best to hide the smile tickling across his lips by sinking out, but Remus still caught a fleeing glimpse of it, squeaking happily as he quickly followed after his little spider.

Anxiety’s room was just as it used to be, and the duke found his shoulders sinking with nostalgia as he took everything in, doing his best to ignore the sudden tingling sensation cutting across his chest. It still smelled the same, slightly dusty and stale, but the good kind of stale, of old books and furniture kept away and hidden for one too many decades in a definitely not haunted room. The cobwebs seemed to have improved over the last few months, and Remus vaguely wondered if that was because Virgil now actually had a motivation to sew them, or because his destructive self hadn’t been around to hinder with his progress. His chest hurt a bit at that thought, drowning out his pride for the other.

An awkward cough promptly cut off that idea though, and Remus realized he hadn’t been looking Virgil’s way this whole time.

\- So very sorry about that, my dark bat – he let slip past his lips as he spined around to meet his eyes. – I just love what you did with the place!

\- Uh, you’ve been here before-

\- Yea yea, whatever – Remus quickly dismissed him, his eyes escaping and scanning around the room one more time. – How am I going to prove that I miss you, exactly? In a way that you approve of, bubble butt.

Virgil stared at him dumbly, like he hadn’t thought about it that far, and even though he tried to mask his expressions, the duke caught every little twitch of his muscles, an evil smirk already making its way into his lips. He was trying for his little spider, he really was, but he wasn’t built to stay still and pure for too long, so if the other didn’t come up with something soon, he’d might just have to bring out his morning star and break something. That drawer peeking out the corner of his eye looked like it would make a really satisfying sound once he smashed through it.

While they waited, the anxious side kept his eyes down, absentmindedly chewing on his lip in thought, and Remus only wanted to come closer, so that he could show off how strong he was, maybe by tugging him in by the waist. Virgil didn’t exactly say he couldn’t fantasize about him if he got bored, so that was exactly what he was going to do. He would bring up his free hand if he could, making his own thumb softly tease his emo by seductively pulling his bottom lip away from between his teeth, and only then would he start planting kisses all over his face and neck. He could almost feel it, the way Virgil’s warm body would squirm against his, how his tiny useless hands would grab at the back of his suit as he melted into gasps and barely covered moans under his touches.

\- Just... – the emo rudely interrupted his daydream mode, pushing his hands further into his pockets even though they clearly couldn’t get any deeper. – Say what you have to say. I’ll know if you’re lying to me.

\- Oh, how funny. I thought that was Deceit’s job!

The way Remus looked at him clearly showed that he was trying to mess up with him, his eyes glowing with perversity, but Virgil stood his ground, glaring at him as he hissed his way.

\- Oh rawr! – the duke said overly pleased with himself, actually growing his nails to resemble claws, slashing at the air with them for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. – Please trap me in your webs, Virgil!~

His exaggerated moans bounced off the walls, definitely being heard in the hallway if anyone had decided to pass by, so without much of a second thought, Virgil stomped his way close to Remus, glaring him into submission through suddenly very serious eyes, before covering those chapped lips with one of his hands. The anxious side only really processed what he had done once the duke returned the staring through all of that smudged purple, but just as he was about to apologize, Remus brought out his inner child and grossly licked his palm, successfully making him back away.

Fortunately for the duke, his little spider was too distracted thinking about where to clean his hand to really notice his presence, so he rapidly took advantage of that and tackled him, ripping a disgruntled shriek out of his skinny body as they tipped backwards. For once, Remus thanked his amazing luck for making them fall on the bed and not in the middle of the floor, as he had expected his impulsiveness to take him, and Virgil’s wide eyes were back on him once again.

And oh, what he would do to make sure he’d keep staring at him forever.

Thoughts of tying him up and using him as he pleased ran through his mind as Remus straddled Virgil’s waist, both for balance and so that he couldn’t escape, but he knew he didn’t really want that. He’d never dare to hurt his emo like that, or at least, not without his consent. He wasn’t _that_ shitty.

His hands still made his way to his pale cheeks, a simple light touch as he obsessed over his every move from as close as physically possible, and watching the disgust distort Anxiety’s features while their noses were practically touching was making him a bit cross-eyed, but who cares anyways. He’d rather act like a clown for a few seconds than have Virgil spiraling into a panic attack, no matter how much he wanted his dick in him.

\- C’mon, Virgil – he muttered in a surprisingly serious tone. – I might be crazy, but I know you’re strong enough to push me away if you don’t want this.

And perhaps the most shocking thing was that the anxious side seemed hesitant, restless eyes avoiding him, and Remus couldn’t tell if that was a good sign or not. Virgil was currently staring at the nearest wall, as if ignoring the duke for long enough would make him disappear, and his exposed neck was so beautifully framed by his purple strands he was _this_ close to leaning down and pampering it with affection. His dark hesitations kicked in then, a very rare occurrence, really, and Remus caught himself wondering if he actually deserved to have Virgil, in any sense of the word.

They weren’t even friends to begin with. He saw the way he looked at the Light sides, and those easy discreet smiles and soft looks were nothing in comparison to the nasty frowns and the general hostile posture he showed him instead. Maybe he was already someone else’s. It wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest. His little spider deserved the best Thomas’s mind had to offer, and that _definitely_ wasn’t him.

To everyone’s surprise, while Remus was slowly getting trapped inside his own mind, he barely noticed the way Virgil had been looking at him for a while now, and the only thing that shook him out of it was the sudden feeling of Virgil’s mattress against his back, the metallic screams of the springs inside of it creaking around them. Given their previous position, his legs had been thrown wide open, the anxious side awkwardly kneeling down between them, and he hated to admit it, but the duke’s heart was pounding, making him a little bit breathless already as Virgil’s shadow swallowed him whole.

Somehow, for some unknown reason, the black eyeshadow had quickly gathered under Remus’s eyes, a circumstance Virgil had never accounted for given that Remus was, well, _Remus_ , and practically any idea known to man couldn’t affect him. Rather, it shouldn’t. But it happened anyways, and Anxiety did feel bad for him this time around. Despite all the blatant, misplaced flirting attempts, the duke hadn’t even fought back as he rolled them around and switched their positions, and he’d be lying if he said that didn’t worry him.

\- I trust you – he whispered for some reason, only realizing that he might regret those words just as they left his lips. – I don’t get what’s going on, but just- don’t freak out on me.

That wasn’t the whole truth, but Virgil didn’t know how else to put it. He did know what Remus had been implying, he’d have to be blind to ignore the way his eyes had darkened, how every pet name was stuffed with passion and every touch seemed to spark electricity in its wake, but he had assumed the dark side was just messing with him, or looking for a quick fuck. The last thing he had expected was that actual feelings would get involved. Or at least, not directly coming from Remus.

A quiet chuckle made the body underneath him start trembling, and terrified that his room was still affecting the other, Virgil didn’t even think twice before checking on him, only to be surprised by his weak grin.

\- Aww, you care that much about me, Starry Night? – he said in a weirdly vulnerable tone of voice. – I guess I’m just that amazing of an actor!

\- Wait, what-?

Before Anxiety could really process that Remus had been trying to fool him, incredibly cold hands slipped under his shirt, scratching at his skin. His instinctual attempts to escape quickly kicked in, but they were forcefully blocked by the duke’s legs suddenly wrapping around his waist, bringing their bodies closer together. Virgil stared down at him, eyes as wide as dinner plates, and quickly tried to pull his arms away so he wouldn’t feel as trapped, but Remus kept squeezing him tight, rubbing up against him like a dog in heat, and that annoying embarrassed blush was creeping onto his cheeks before he could stop it.

\- Hey-!

\- You said you trusted me, Virge – the dark side practically purred his way, his hands firmly making their way up his back, and the shiver that he caught running down his spine only fueled his touches, his hips confidently rolling against Virgil’s with no hesitation.

From this perspective, he could see the anger quickly building in the other’s eyes, how he was struggling to separate their crotches and how much he was trashing around so he didn’t have to touch Remus, but that just made it all the more fun. He wasn’t telling him to stop yet, weirdly quiet and weak in this fight, and that just made his mind run wild.

\- So that was all an act?? – Virgil found the strength to ask, finally reaching back and grabbing at one of Remus’s hands, but he kept stubbornly trying to free himself. – You were just trying to trick me?

\- Maaaaybe.

The last thing he heard before the duke managed to rip his wrist away from his hold were his evil giggles. The surprise over his display of strength didn’t last long, rapidly melting into fright as his dirty hands grabbed at the front of his hoodie, and the fabric slipped down his shoulders as those dark eyes undressed him too.

His mind went blank as his fight or flight kicked in, and suddenly, he was slapping Remus’s hands away and roughly pinning them against the bed, not giving him a chance to escape. The dark side still tested if he could run away, eyebrows raised in admiration over how strong Virgil actually was, and the noise that slipped out of him as the other simply squeezed his wrists more tightly didn’t seem fake like all the other ones everyone heard falling from his mouth constantly.

That seemed to surprise both parties involved, their eyes meeting in the middle as Remus finally stopped grinding against him, and despite quickly trying to recover from it and hide it in any way, Virgil struggled around, moving one of his knees closer to his crotch so he could move against that instead.

\- You’re such a whore.

He chuckled under his breath, but his statement sounded more like the beginnings of a dominant teasing role rather than a spoken truth, and that left Remus panting, squirming under his grip. Yes, he had been the one to tease the shit out of Anxiety, but he hadn’t predicted that he’d look so hot like this. His hoodie kept slipping with his movements, falling further down his back and resting just about the middle of his arms, and the sight, combined with the firm presence towering over him was affecting the duke more than he wanted to admit.

\- Virgey, let me go please – he spoke on a purposefully cute tone, hoping that that would trick the emo, but the way the other smirked down at him told him everything he needed to know.

Shifting on his weight, Virgil made sure that the knee against Remus’s crotch was enough of a solid pressure to distract him for long enough, intentionally ignoring the little noises he was making so that he could change his grip on his wrists. Swiftly holding both of them with only his left hand, the emo moved his now free hand downwards, decided on torturing the dark side for all the teasing he had inflicted on him.

His touch was currently on his ugly frizzly suit, sash ripped out of the way at some point, and Virgil was considering on simply snapping his clothes away when Remus let out the most pathetic whimper ever, his eyes moving to weakly stare at him. He had expected him to beg for more, maybe even whine about how he was moving too slow, but instead, the duke looked vulnerable, feeble arms losing their strength underneath him, and for a second, panic flashed across Virgil’s face, realizing what he was doing.

A quick smirk ripped across Remus’s lips then, his whole posture changed in a blink of an eye, and given the advantage he had just gained over tricking Anxiety into freaking out, he used his fast reflexes and his weight to rapidly switch their positions again. The gasp that spilled past Virgil’s lips was promptly muffled by the death glare he shot Remus’s way, but the dark side didn’t let him keep that up for much longer before he brought his friends into the mixture.

Slimey, slick noises filled the room as a handful of thick green tentacles spawned from his back, their shadows casting over Virgil’s slightly terrorized form before they came closer. The anxious side tried to escape, struggling to sit up while Remus still sat over his hips, but his little babies quickly made sure he stopped moving, two of them tangling all around Virgil’s arms and a smaller, more gentle one loosely wrapping around his throat.

Through his horny dark eyes, Remus hoped that was arousal shining in the other’s pupils.

His breathing was a bit frantic, if the unstable rise and fall of his chest was anything to go by, but that just thrilled the duke, as his hands returned to his cheeks. The eyeshadow was still the same poorly applied black that Virgil wore on purpose, and not the panicky one the room usually added on, so that showed him that, for now, he was very much into this.

From his face and across his neck, the duke’s hands returned to the front of his hoodie, a sharp smirk showing his prey all of his teeth as he roughly pulled it all the way that it would go, given the tentacles still in place, and then their faces were mere inches apart, a breath catching on Virgil’s throat.

\- Who’s the whore now, Virgin?

\- Still you – the other struggled to say, the feeling of Remus’s erection against his crotch doing things to him he had never allowed himself to feel, not even on his wildest dreams.

He was still too composed for the duke’s liking.

Tightening the grip on his arms just a bit, Remus made sure to grind down against Virgil as he leaned down for his neck, relishing in the way the other closed his eyes and tried to tilt his head away, which was just a ridiculous attempt at failing to not give him what he wanted by giving him more space to work with.

Letting his hands go back inside of his purple shirt, and somewhat surprised to find less soft skin than he had expected, he worked on licking around his exposed neck, drinking in every shiver and curling of his hands as his little spider refused to react to him. Remus was doing his best to not let it get to him, but c’mon! He was doing this for him!

\- Are you gonna be a stubborn bitch the whole time? – he asked perhaps a bit too angrily, knowing that he had reacted just as Virgil had wanted him to, once he caught a glimpse of the smirk growing on his lips.

\- I see how this is going to go then.

Suddenly, the tentacle around his throat squeezed more tightly, and as Virgil’s focus was distracted by the pressure, Remus quickly pushed his shirt upwards, hands exploring his exposed torso before he leaned down and started licking at the pale skin there. The emo tensed up underneath him, but it was clearly out of embarrassment now, if his screwed shut eyes were a good sign, and the duke decided to challenge that again, moving his hands to roughly grab at his hips as he started biting around his chest.

A sharp gasp filled the quiet room as Virgil finally gave in a little, hands tightly curled into fists as his back arched off the bed. It was written all over his face how much he hated to be exposed, but that just riled Remus more, one of his hands snaking inside of his pants. Anxiety’s eyes widened, cranking his neck to see for himself the warm touch just as Remus’s hand palmed his member, and the quiet moan he tried to muffle by biting his lip forcefully escaped as the duke actually groped him whole.

His mouth was on him again, burning bruises surely forming as his teeth sunk into his skin, but Virgil found that he didn’t mind the idea too much, craving it, in fact. His body was slowly unwinding, his worries dissipating through the heavy pants escaping his mouth, and he knew that he was hard, his erection tightly trapped in Remus’s calloused hand, but he barely found it in himself to care.

His moans were slipping between his heavy breathing as Remus jerked him off, the presence of his tentacles as firm as ever, by the sounds they were making, and his hips slowly started reacting to the touches, much to the dark side’s liking.

\- Remus... – Virgil breathed out, his eyes screwing shut over the embarrassment of moaning his name, and burning heat washed over him as the other simply started moving his hand faster.

Anxiety vaguely wondered if Remus was enjoying this, vaguely wondered how he must look like, if he was staring or not, not realizing his eyes had fallen shut, and as he struggled to open them, the sensations and the electricity almost too much to handle, his heart skipped a beat before it exploded. The duke was staring alright, watching his every expression with a surprisingly serious gaze, and that just added to the heat swimming in his abdomen, his whole body trembling from the pleasure.

That alone should have made him cum, all things considered, but it didn’t, the torture starting as he stood so close to the edge and yet didn’t tip into the pleasure, and just as his squirming became more desperate, face screwed up in frustration, someone knocked on the door.

\- Virge? – Patton’s worried tone came through and to his surprise, Remus seized all movements.

That just left him more frustrated, the backlash feeling like a bucket of cold water as anxiety broke through the fuzzy state he had been thrown into, and to his confusion, the tentacle around his neck felt more tight than before.

\- Just came to check in on you. I heard some weird noises.

Through his heavy breathing from before, Virgil barely noticed when he had started to hyperventilate, his chest hurting all the same, and suddenly, knowing that the presence of someone else was just outside the walls of his room made him overly aware of their position, of what they had been doing. Remus was still there, he could tell by the tentacles still around his arms and by his vague outline, and only then did he realize that his vision was going black, unfocused by the panic. Shame quickly added to the mixture, thoughts about how the others would react if they knew he had been hooking up with Remus forcefully sparking into his mind, and before such dark possibilities, regret started to pool in.

He couldn’t hear Patton anymore, not matter how hard he tried, but he did hear someone else softly cooing to him, gentle hands cupping his cheeks.

\- My dark bat, I’m here, I’m here.

The tone was almost familiar, weirdly misplaced, but Virgil could still feel the other’s intentions through his words, the careful hold of his face only adding to that, making him all the more sensitive. He still couldn’t move his arms, maybe because he couldn’t feel them in the first place, but he wanted to hug whoever this was so bad.

At some point, despite the heavy feeling on his chest, the petting of his cheeks put him enough at ease to be able to hear clearly again, and once he could, he noticed Remus’s breathing sounded strange, his brows furrowing as he tried to understand why. It only clicked a few seconds later that he was doing breathing exercises, his focused eyes staring right into his own, and it was a struggle, but after a few attempts, he managed to match his pacing, his senses slowly coming back to him.

The awkwardness hanged in the air by the time Virgil returned to his somewhat natural state, his hands still shaking slightly, and he was doing his best to avoid looking at Remus, but it was very obvious that the other was staring, and that was messing him up.

\- What? – he growled weakly, finally looking his way, and he instantly regretted it at seeing the heavy wrinkles of worry in his expressions.

\- That was the first time I caught you panicking in a while – he replied in a weird tone, the hands that had been resting on his cheeks retreating then.

\- Well, that’s just my life.

Virgil tried to shrug it off, tried to appear as nonchalant as possible, like he hadn’t let Remus come in, like he hadn’t admitted that he trusted him, and the sigh that ringed in his ears almost threw him into a panic again, if it wasn’t for the sudden feeling of hands on his hips.

\- I don’t like that, but very well – the thumbs circling his hip bones made it hard to focus, remembering him of what they had just been doing, but Virgil couldn’t tell if that meant Remus was still horny or not. – I’ll come visit you some other time, love.

\- Love-

The shock was simultaneously cut off and doubled by the pressure of Remus’s lips against his, and his pounding heart almost distracted him from the sensations, but he slipped anyways, kissing back just as the dark side was about to pull away. His mustache tickled slightly and there was a strange taste in his mouth, but Virgil found that he didn’t really care about any of that as Remus only kissed him more firmly, clearly grabbing at his hips more roughly to control himself.

With just that, the ignored erection in Virgil’s pants ached, begging for attention, but the duke suddenly pulled away, pining him in place with his dark eyes, and just as the emo expected him to ravage him, he vanished with no warning, leaving him alone in his bed with a strange, empty feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I got so many intrusive thoughts out of this guys amkdbj


End file.
